


Cult City

by West_Way



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Violence, Cults, F/M, Forbidden Love, Harm to Children, Incomplete Story, M/M, Master & Servant, Mpreg, Scent Kink, godzilla is a living god, king ghidorah triplets are aliens, poor Rodan, so is mothra, vague understanding of Japanese culture, vague understanding of mexican culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: "When you look upon me. When you stare into my eyes. When you do anything in my presence, know that you are doing so in front of a living god!"Gojira is the living god. The entire small city is his cult. Rodan, his prophet, is loyal and just. But three new comers arrive to rattle the fundamental foundations.





	1. Chapter 1

Rodan looked down at his phone, scrolling through the limited web pages he could. He was currently at the city park, taking in the beautiful sun rays and breeze. It was nearing spring and summer would fall soon after. He felt hope at that prospect. 

Few others were outside as well. Little children giggled and ran around without a care in the world. It made Rodan happy and forget about the empty feeling he had in his gut. It was only recently that he started to feel this sort of void form in his body. He tried to ignore it though, knowing how disrespectful it would be to express such feelings. After all he's been so blessed that to say anything negative would be horrible. 

His phone buzzed; collection time. 

Standing up, he picked up his backpack. Throwing it over his shoulder he glanced back at the park. He wanted to stay just a few minutes longer but he knew he'd be in trouble if he was a second late for his duties. As he stood near his motorcycle, he put on his white button up shirt over his white red undershirt. Luckily, he was already wearing his dress pants. The basket was ready as well. He had it cleaned out so that none of the offers would be tainted. 

A sigh escaped his lips. He sometimes hated doing this job, regardless of the fact that it was a blessing given by Gojira himself. As Rodan drove down the streets he was allowed to run through red lights and go over the speed limit. The cops were followers of Gojira and knew better than to ticket the chosen one. He zoomed through, stopping at the market place and the alleys and homes. Though it was required to give at least a $100, some folk could barely give. Yet Rodan would hate to see them punished. Gojira was a hands off type of god, yet he was known to be violent when he felt people undermine him. Rodan remembers that fondly. Years ago, a group of cocky tourist dared to antagonize the rule of Gojira, only for them all to become simple ashes to fertilize plants afterwards. Despite being all powerful, Rodan had never seen Gojira use his powers. He's been told that using them can strain the living god and blind those who witness it. So Rodan never asked or questioned afterwards. 

"Sorry...sorry." The older woman was digging through her entire car as Rodan stood there, watching her with a bit of pity. "I know I have the offering, I promise!" She sounded panicked and rightfully so. Rodan would have to write her name down if she did not meet the standard. "I...i have $50." She hands him the money and Rodan takes it. Two thoughts cross his mind. He could let it slide and just add in his own money...or write her name down. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Abby," He pulls out his notebook from his backpack and scribbles it down. A tear falls down her face but she holds a smile. Rodan feels bad, but he has to do his job. After all, he needs to be able to request a vacation this summer. And he'll need all the money he can. 

It's nightfall by the time he completes his job. The basket is full and his notebook had a whole page of names. In the dark night his motorcycle roared. He liked that. It made him feel more than what he was. He imagined himself like a phoenix, born from fire that burns bright. The heat he'd create from his body would be intense. A walking volcano. Yeah, that's how he'd imagine himself. 

Before him was a large house. A mansions actually. Gate and all. He pressed in the code and scanned his finger for the metal bars to open. He spotted the large SUV and a swell of excitement filled him. Mothra was back. 

The living goddess and wife of Gojira was often out of town, exploring the world and converting many to come back here and worship. In fact, it was her who lead him here all those years ago. 

He parks his motorcycle and heads up the stairs. Before he steps inside he takes off his shoes and leaves them. There were slippers on the inside for him to wear. The inside was had a sandy shine and not a lustrous white marble. It was like a Japanese palace, which made sense due to that being the place Gojira came from. Rodan walked quietly, basket in hands and notebook on top. He could already hear the joyful voices of the god and goddess. 

"Lord Gojira." Rodan makes his presence know, getting down on his knees and holding the basket above his head towards his god. Gojira snorted, waving for Rodan to just go ahead and come close. The prophet quickly went over to his lord and placed the basket next to him. Once again, Gojira waved and pointed for Rodan to sit down at the table. Nodding, the right hand man took his spot on his knees. Mothra patted his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Hello Rodan. How have you been?" She asked with great interest. Rodan smiled and looked down, not allowed to look them in the eyes unless instructed. 

"Very well your excell-" 

"Look at her when you speak boy. You can be causal around us in here." Gojira's voice shook Rodan to the core, even if it was well meaning. He obeyed and finished his response by looking at the goddess. Mothra smiled. After all these years she still enjoyed their servant. He was very much loyal and caring. She had missed him just as much as she missed her husband. When she had head aches or felt bored Rodan wasn't there to soothe her or sing in his lovely Spanish tongue. 

"Ah," Gojira finished counting the money and looked at the names. "I'll be generous and give them another week to pick up the lack. Rodan, tomorrow go back to these people and tell them their god has been graceful." Rodan bows his head. 

"Do you want me to take the offerings to your chamber or the vault?" Rodan wanted to basically show off a bit. That way, maybe the gods will be generous to him and let him go for a while. Maybe a month if he's really lucky.

"Nah, keep it here. Sit down for a while." Gojira responded just as he rang a little bell. Rodan was about to stand up but Mothra touched his shoulder for him to sit down. Soon, two other servants, underlings with a lower status than Rodan, appeared. Heads stay bowed as Gojira ordered them to bring out tea and to tell the chief to begin cooking dinner. Normally, Rodan would've been the one to relay the message, but was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events. But, he waa curious by the sudden nice attitude. Well, Gojira was never mean to him, just extremely stern. Perhaps it was just Mothra's return? 

"Mrs. Mothra, I must ask how have your travels been? I'm sure you managed to gain a few more followers." Mothra nodded, quickly thanking the servant as they poured the tea. 

"It's been good. I did convince a small village in southern China to come. They will be arriving in a week. I'll get the Hosha brothers to open up those apartment complexes." She sipped her tea calmly and let out a sigh. "Nothing like home though. I'm glad I'm taking a six month break." 

"I'm debating on if I should go out to the public." Gojira answered as he had his cigar lit. "I can sense it. Some of our followers are starting to question us." 

"Maybe....nevermind." Rodan cut himself off when he felt the eyes land on him. 

"Go on." Gojira waves his hand for Rodan to continue. "What's your idea?" 

"Um...I saw online that mayors in other cities hold these little events. Something as simple as a bbq at the park might up your status and make your followers more loyal." Rodan cursed at himself. He sounded so stupid! Fuck fuck fuck- 

"That's not a bad idea." Mothra compliments. "He's right honey. You close yourself off. I wouldn't have been able to lure more people in if I hadn't put myself out there." Rodan started to get nervous. Gojira hated being one upped. Please have mercy on him! 

Rodan was pleasantly surprised again when he saw Lord Gojira smile while still clenching the large cigar between his teeth. 

"Not bad indeed. Feel bad for doubting your mind." 

"No need to feel bad my lord," Rodan expressed. "I just forget to make use of it." 

They sit at the table for a while as the food arrived. Rodan took this moment to really get a good look at his masters. Gojira rarely wore a shirt or upper covering. He was a muscular yet heavy sided man. The sprouting a beard slowly made itself known around the lining of the living god's jaw. Rodan wondered how far Gojira would let it grow out. 

Mothra was also a bit muscular but in a feminine way. She wore a decorative Cheongsam. It had hints of golds and blues and browns and whites. It was amazing how she managed those colors together. If he remembered correctly, her white hair had gotten shorter from the last time he's saw them. 

Dinner came, and Rodan felt the tension in his body melt further and further away. He felt a bit bolder. Braver. 

"If I may ask," Rodan spoke up as Gojira swallowed the fish in his mouth. Mothra gently placed her rice back on her plate in order to give her full attention. "I...I've been all but loyal for these years. I was wondering if maybe...this summer....I can go on vacation for a little bit. As short as a week or as long as a month. Just a little time away...no offense I love it here but-" Gojira raised his hand, signaling for Rodan to stop his talking. The mood suddenly shifted and the prophet regretted opening his mouth. 

"Go bathe. Then to your room. Don't worry about your plate the others will get it." Lord Gojira's voice never changed. It didn't suddenly become darker or meaner. But Rodan did not hesitate to do as he was told. He stood up, bowed, and rushed to the bath. Surely, his god and goddess were about to talk about it. Revoke the small privilege he had been given. He KNEW he overstepped his boundary. 

Please, let this not blow up in his face. 

* * *

Rodan unconsciously scrolled through his phone. He couldn't go to sleep; not right now. His nerves were all over the place. Even after his bath he couldn't stay calm. He was expecting something to happen. For Gojira to come busting in with anger and yelling at Rodan. 

But that didn't come. Instead, he heard the faint voices of his masters. It was muffled by the door but he knew it was about him. 

He's been here for a decade and a half. He was beyond an adult and yet he sat here feeling like a child. 

He missed home a bit. Not here home but HOME. The place he was born and spent his childhood in. The place where people looked like him and talked like him. 

Yet he felt bad for thinking like this. He was lucky. He was blessed! Lord Gojira and Mothra had opened his eyes and gave him everything. A home. A job. Food and entertainment. He should be grateful. 

But he did wish for something new. Something exciting to shake things up. If he is denied a vacation than surely something interesting could happen that would make up for it. 

BOOM! 

Rodan fell off his bed and rushed to the window. Though miles away, Rodan could see the rising smoke in the moonlight. Outside his room he heard Gojira curse loudly before booming stomps filled the air and a slamming door. From his window, he saw Gojira hope into his mustang and speed off into the distance. 

This....this will be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rodan was more than concerned when he saw the great Gojira stumble back inside the mansion. His lip was busted. His side covered in scratch marks and slight burns. Even from his distance, Rodan could see the pulsing blue veins near the injury sights. 

He had been up for hours worrying about his lord. When he tried to go and hop on his motorcycle the goddess stopped him. She said this was a battle for Gojira himself and he'd let them know if he needed help. 

Seeing your master; your idol; your GOD, come back with bruises and in a state of vulnerability does something to a person. Rodan blinked once before making his way to his lord. Mothra was already at her husband's side, pressing her hand against his wound. 

"Go down the huge hallway. Fill the bath up. The one behind the big wooden doors. You'll fill it with those jars afterwards. Make sure it's really hot." Mothra ordered in short commands. Rodan nodded, running fast through the building. Luckily, he wasn't completely unfamiliar with the layout. 

Opening the large doors he took no time to pull the rope overhead. He pushed a button as well, making sure that the water that was coming from the ceiling was hot. His nerves were all over the place. But he held himself. He went to the various jars and poured each one into the growing pool. The water emitted to faint glow, and Rodan felt something rush through his body. Like a force no simple mortal could experience. 

Just five minutes later the pool is filled and his lord is guided in by two servants. 

"Where's madam Mothra?" He asked the two servants. Before they could answer, Gojira did. 

"Enough talk. Get me into the bath now!" His tone left no room for arguement. Rodan, along with the two servants, had the job of undressing the god. Rodan, luckily, could not blush due to his darker skin tone. Looking at such a manhood made him squirm on the inside. 

Gojira motioned for the two underlings to leave which left him and Rodan alone. Gojira managed to get into the water himself. He let out a small hiss before groaning in relief. Rodan just stood there, not knowing what to do. He felt wrong for looking at hia god like this. To be here and not outside waiting with a towel in hand for when his lord was done. But no, here he was. 

"Get in." Gojira ordered, making Rodan's heart jump. 

"M...me?" 

"No fucking Michael Jackson OF COURSE YOU!" Gojira barked. "Go on. Take off your clothes." 

Rodan gulped but nevertheless did as he was told. He stripped down to his most bare form. He felt puny and imperfect. Yes, he had a fairly muscular build as well with the small formation of abs, but otherwise he was nothing compared to Gojira. 

The prophet slowly stepped into the water. He tried not to make a scene due to how hot the water was, but he eventually got used to it. Gojira pointed to a nearby towel and another jar Rodan had no emptied. Though no words were spoken, Rodan knew what he was meant to do. 

He barely remembers the last time he had bathe his lord. Years ago, sure, when he was a pretty youth. But now, he could not understand why his lord would want him to do this. To be close. 

"Mothra suggested you clean my wounds since just soaking wouldn't work." The mighty Gojira hissed a bit when Rodan dabbed the towel on one of the scratches. "I don't mind. Hadn't shared a bath in years. It's nice, you know?" 

"Mmhm." Rodan didn't make eye contact. He just stayed focused on his task. This was it. Nothing more to it. He was doing his job as a prophet and helping his god heal.

So imagine how caught off guard he was when he felt Gojira's hand snake around his waist and pulled him close. 

Thank his lord that he had caramel skin, otherwise this poor prophet would be red. He felt his skin against his god's and it made him feel guilty. Dirty. 

"Keep cleaning. Just making it easier instead of you being fucking miles away." Gojira chuckled as Rodan proceeded to shyly wash and clean his chest. He snorted a bit as he had yet to take his hand off the other's body. "You into men or women Rodan?" 

Rodan paused. He was starting to do that a lot now. How should he answer? Is this a test? 

"I can not answer my lord. I haven't been interested enough to find out." He responded in a shaky tone. Gojira stared down at him. He only now realized how small Rodan was compared to him. His [Rodan] head was right at level with Gojira's chest. It was....cute. 

They stayed in relative silence as the only noise was from the water as Rodan dipped the towel in and out. 

When he was finished, Rodan placed the towel to the side and tried to step back. For a moment, there was a bit of resistance from the hand on his back. It did loosen for him to leave. No words exchanged as he stepped out and dried himself off. He would go change in his room as he started to not stand the stare he was getting. 

* * *

Rodan couldn't care less about what they said. He had hia guns and knives packed and ready. When Mothra returned just as wounded and bruised as his lord Rodan knew he couldn't sit back anymore. 

His motorcycle roared as he angrily drove down the road. His knuckles were white as he held on to the handles. He wanted revenge. Even if he died trying. 

He had a hunch on where to go. Mothra stuttered on about an alleyway near Mabay street. Perhaps the attacker was still there lingering in their pitiful victory. Yeah, Rodan would show them for messing with his masters! 

As he approached the alleyway, he heard a cry followed by a loud crackle. It was like thunder. He swallowed as he saw smoke float from the alley. The smell was like burning flesh and ash. What the hell had his lords gone up against? 

He slowly parked his motorcycle a few feet away. He reached into his bag, pulling out a pistol and strapped a dagger and a switch blade to his side pockets. He approached cautiously, not knowing what he was about to face off against. 

He stalked carefully. He needed to element of surprise. 

He stood in the opening of the alley, pistol raised and pointed. He cringed a bit as he briefly look down and came to the conclusion that the pile of dust he was standing in used to be a person. 

In front of him stood the causer of chaos. His back was turned and Rodan could only stare as his gun shook a bit. The...man had wild hair of an unnatural blonde/ yellow color with a few dips and curves. Pointed ears that curved near the top. And a cape with unearthly tight clothes. 

Rodan gulped. So this was what had rendered his masters wounded and in need of repair! 

He inched forward, never lowering his gun. He'd need a close shot clean through. Otherwise, he has the opportunity to miss. 

_What is that? Did this thing turn that man to dust? How powerful is this one thing? Was this was caused the smoke in the distance the other nigh-_

He fell forward as something hit the back of his neck. He gun launched from his hands and slide forward, landing right in front of the creature. He was about to stand, but he was lifted and thrown against the wall. 

He shouted from the contact but managed to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Without thought our plan he reached into his pocket and opened his switchblade. He made a vague thrust forward, attempting to hit this vague figure that he hit him. But the figure dodged and grabbed his arm. 

His trapped limb was twisted as he hissed and dropped the blade. He was also thrown forward, his face becoming personal with the concrete ground. He knew he had bruises now. 

With a shakey posture he stood up again. This time a fist made itself comfortable on his face. While this happened, he felt a bit of electricity in that punch. Again, he was against the wall. His vision was blurred. He thrust himself forward, just trying to hit anything, but he was tripped and grabbed. He was held open like he was being crucified. The creature from before was facing him down with a frown. His eyes were pure black aside from the small lifeless yellow pupil. Under those eyes it looked like it was leaking. Sharp fangs poked from under his lip. 

Was this Satan? 

The clearly inhuman man held his hands out as he also opened his mouth. Rodan could see his throat glow as the sound of crackling energy filled the sound waves. He looked to his left and right and saw that the two holding him looked similar to the one in front of him. 

In the blink of an eye he went flying backwards, landing in the pile of ash from before. It burned. It hurt. He's never felt something so powerful in his life. 

His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to throw up. Reaching down, he felt the burning wound near his chest. He winced. Yet he realised he was still alive! How? He was no God. He was a mortal. He knew that for a fact. 

The three creatures stood around him. On the left was a doopey looking on. Short spiked hair with a wide grin on his face. The one who hit him with the powerful beam stood in front of him, arms crossed yet with an intregged face. And on the right, with very short cut sides with a long bang, held a disinterested frown. 

"In...inter..r..resting." The head leader, as Rodan presued, struggled to say his words. Clearly, this trio didn't know English. 

" Interesting indeed, brother." The one on the left commented. Rodan threw his previous idea in the trash. 

He tried to stand up. Or hell, MOVE! But his body was still trapped by the surge of electricity still running inside him. He wanted them to just leave him now. Stop being interested and let him suffer. Atleast then he'd eventually get better and drsg himself back to his masters. 

"C'mon," Rodan couldn't protest as he was picked up and carried on one of the creatures shoulder. "We have a LOT to talk about." 

Rodan kicked and shouted at his best attempted way. 

"Calm...down." The one from the right said as he was carried further away from the light. He cried. He screamed. He had no idea what these sharp fanged, electric spitting, pointed ear motherfuckers were going to do with him; TO him! 

His phone was in his bag on his bike. Maybe a follower will notice his absence and alert his lords. They'll come for him! They'll save him! 

He felt a powerful zap in his back. And everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much more fun to write than i thought. I can already tell a few of you are REALLY upset that him hinting Rodan and Gojira pairing XD


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up, Rodan found himself laying on a bed. His clothes were gone aside from his underwear. He was spread out with arms and legs very much apart from each other. The room was dark and smelled like burning. 

He tugged on his wrist but found that it was tied. Same with his ankles. Great. He was trapped. 

He tried to piece together his surroundings. The room was the size of a one star motel. The walls look like they hadn't been touched in a long time. Was he in a motel? He saw the tv on top of the counter, playing the news in fuzzy quality. Where was he? What the hell was happening. 

He heard the sound of a shower being turned off before the door opened to the bathroom. His heart all but dropped when he saw who walked out. It was the creature who had carried him. Short cut hair with those doopey eyes. He had a towel around his shoulders and waist. Rodan tried not to admire the foreign body. 

"You're awake. Good." The _man_ spoke as he got close. He sat down in the space next to Rodan, running his clawed fingers over the exposed skin. "Excuse my brothers. They haven't studied earthlings like I have. They considered it a waste of time. That's why they have a shit time trying to talk like you." Rodan frowned deeply in discomfort as this alien touched him. 

"Can you no-" 

"What's your name?" 

"Jesus H Christ." Rodan responded sarcastically. The alien chuckled lightly, rubbing the inside of the captured earthlings thigh. Rodan held back a moan. 

"I'll learn your real name eventually. I go by Kevin. I think it's a fitting name. But what type of earthling are you? I know you guys come in different colors and languages." Rodan was a loss for words. A loss for many really. Like how long was he knocked out for? Where the other two beast at? 

" H-hey!" Rodan shouted when Kevin touched his wound....wait. He looked down and noticed that not even a scare was left. Sure, his skin felt a bit numb but otherwise there was barely damage left seen. 

Kevin moves his hand back. "Sorry. I'm just....curious. You should've died. It's obvious you're not powerful like the other two but no weak like that man we killed." Just as he finished, the front door to the room opened. Groaning was heard along with angry snarls. 

The head one from before shouted as he slammed his fist against the wooden counter. Of course, Rodan could not understand a single thing he was saying. It sounded nothing like the vast amount of languages he had been exposed to all his life. 

A yelp fell from the latino's mouth when his jaw was grabbed and his head turned. He was staring into the eyes of the right one. One of his ears had a bit chipped off it seems. He moved Rodan's head around, seemingly taking note of every little detail. Without warning he came forward and sniffed Rodan's hair. 

"Ni," Kevin interrupted as he pushed his brother's face back. "Earthlings don't do that." 

Ni blinked and looked back down at their tied up captive. "S...sorry." He tried to spit out. It was a decent attempt. Kevin patted his brother on the back as a way of saying good job. 

"Um....can you untie me...please?" Rodan pleaded. His wrist and ankles were growing sore. Kevin chuckled, teasingly dragging his claw against the rope that held Rodan in place. 

"Tell me your name first." Rodan rolled his eyes at Kevin's useless attempt at flirting. It was badly obvious.

"The virgin Mary." Kevin chuckled again. He said something in alien to his brothers yet they didn't laugh. The atmosphere became a bit more awkward. 

Rodan sucks in his breath and gives widened eyes when he feels the head triplet poke his chest with threat in his eyes. The captured latino gulped again while Kevin tapped his brother. 

"Ichi settle down." Kevin turns his attention back on Rodan and lightly rubbed his thumb on his cheek. "Please. Tell me your real name." 

Between the looming figure above him and the annoyance from the one who he can actually understand, Rodan sighs in defeat. 

"Fine. Fuck.....it's Rodan." Kevin smiled widely at his answer. Rodan felt a bit uneased as he got to see those large fangs flashing. 

"Good. Now I'll do my part of the deal." Kevin speaks for Ichi to move himself from over Rodan. After that, he cut each knot that was wrapped around Rodan's joints. Once free, Rodan took a while before he actually moved. Multiple scenarios ran in his head. He tried to plan an extremely complicated escape, but knew he'd just end up tied again. 

Rodan sat up and rubbed his aching wrist. He wanted his clothes back on. He was soon face to literal face with Ichi as the alien took no time to invade Rodan's personal space. He couldn't do anything, of course, since his head was being held in place. 

Ichi rubbed his head against the other. It was how his kind marked living things. And as the head of the triplets, he had to honor of doing so. 

From his limited sideway glance, Rodan could see Kevin look a bit jealous. In fact, he stood up in an almost aggravated fashion. The third alien triplet dropped his towel, not giving a damn about being seen naked. 

Just Rodan's luck that Ichi moved away, allowing full view of the alien's nude figure. He felt himself go hot. He crosses his legs a bit, not wanting to make it obvious how this fucking unearthly creature was making him feel hot and bothered. 

"Ro...rodaan....you are...ou...ours now." Ichi struggled to speak but the message was clear; Rodan was theirs now.

* * *

It had been perhaps two weeks or so since he's been captured. He's only recently been let out of the motel room. The first few days were testy. 

There were two beds and luckily Rodan was able to sleep in his own. The other three shared theirs. And at first a thought passed that he could just sneak out at night, that idea was soon shattered when he got up from the bed and headed towards the door. A smalm bolt of electricity collided with the door a few inches above his hand. Sweat formed in his forehead as he slowly looked back to see Ichi staring at him intensely. 

He learned then that the three slept in shifts watching him.

He was allowed tv. He'd stay in the room all day eating whatever the three had stolen and would just sit there. He's never felt so useless in his life. He's not used to this. He's not used to sitting in the dark crunching on Froot Loops. 

After those first rocky days he was allowed to go outside. Of course, he was constantly supervised. Kevin was the most touchy out of the three. Whom he later learned called themselves the King Ghidorsh triplets. 

Rodan also soon learned that he was a few towns away from home. Home with his masters. Wait....

He didn't feel the tug on his heart as he said that to himself. His lord and goddess had yet to find him. Have they tried looking for him? Surely, if he truly was their prized prophet they'd send hell on earth for him, right? 

He cried to himself on the 9th night. Wrapping his arms around himself as he curled into a ball. They never cared. Such gods would have the entire city looking for him. Sickening thoughts filled his mind. He's been replaced. He's been forgotten. He's out stayed his welcome with them. Yeah, 15 years is too long. 

When Kevin heard the whines he went over to the crying latino and pulled him close. Rodan didn't care about who it was at this point. He turned in those alien arms and pressed his head against Kevin's chest. The alien smiled down at him. His clawed hand lightly rubbing his back. 

"You're okay. Whatever is bothering you need not anymore. We'll leave this place. We'll destroy that weak earth god and give you a happy life." Rodan momentarily stopped crying and looks up at Kevin with full eyes. Suddenly, being around these creatures didn't seem so bad. He could get used to the black voids for eyes. The sharp daggers for teeth. 

Ni and Ichi sensed their brother's absence from the bed and saw him cuddling Rodan. They could barely understand earthling customs, but there was a universal understanding to having such close contact. 

By the time the two weeks passed, Rodan had become comfortably familiar to sleeping in a pile. Every so often in the night, he'd shift positions and be sleeping on top a different body. He didn't mind. He only now realized how deprived he was from human contact and affection. 

For a while, things were going smoothly. Minor crimes here and there sure, but otherwise no trouble was to be had. 

That was until the storm came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. It'll get juicy juicy soon. Don't shy away from telling meh what y'all think.  
> @perishablehomosexual if you want to ask specific stuff about this world


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !smut warning!

He stood with his back turned to the victim. He felt shame as Ms. Abby called out to him before being turned to ash. Guilt bubbled inside him as this was the fifth person he's witnessed killed. 

When the storm came two days ago he had thought nothing of it. But he had his mind shook when Kevin explained THEY created the storm. It was like a cover up for them to return to Rodan's home undetected. Everyone would be in such a panic they'll pay no mind to them.

Even though he was only gone for two weeks, things still felt different. He had seen the outside world if only the run down version. He's had the taste of rebellion and couldn't decide on if he even wanted to go back to being the prophet. 

Kevin walked behind him, hugging his back. "You bothered by it?" Besides being a literal alien, Kevin was the most human being he had ever witnessed in the last fifteen years. Even though he had the opportunity to, Kevin did not stride around like a god. Kevin didn't look at him as a follower or a tool. These things had given him something he's longed; companionship. 

"A little, yeah. I'm not used to seeing people die is all." He sighs and lets his body relax in Kevin's hold. The other siblings come, comforting Rodan with face rubs and pats. They were like cats if Rodan had to compare. They had their moments of fuck off and not wanting anyone or thing to touch them. But when they did get into their affectionate mood they didn't shy away from it. 

"Okay okay I'm fine now." Rodan laughed as he lightly pushed them away from him. "C'mon I'm hungry. There's this diner I want you guys to try." Ni and Ichi tilt their heads in confusion until Kevin explains to them what Rodan meant. Their face lightened a bit. If Rodan was willing to share something he liked it must be good. However, this fuzzy feeling was a bit unsettling. 

For the most part, they were born with an undeniable urge to destroy and conquer. It's been their calling for the last 500 years. They had little time to consider otherwise. The two of the triplets scolded Kevin for his idiotic interest. Why learn about a civilization you are going to destroy. So, it makes them feel odd around Rodan. The first being they've encountered that doesn't want a challenge. That seems contempt with them. That they see worthy of sparing. 

Time passes and they reach the diner. Little to no activity what so ever. Maybe a truck or two but nothing more. The triplets lifted their noises in the air. It smelled good around here. 

"C'mon," Rodan takes Ichi's hand. "I used to come here years ago." Before he was taken under Gojira's wing, Rodan thinks in his head. When they enter the cook's head shoots up with wide eyes. There's a wave and a hello but he soon moves away from the opening.

The two customers who were already there slumped into their seats as the four new guest took their own. Rodan was surprisingly oblivious to the shift in the atmosphere this time around. Maybe he was just too excited to eat something he's been longing for a long time. 

"Hello Angie." Rodan smiled as she clicked her pen. The woman smiled back genuinely. However, that smile faded as she looked upon the yellowish skinned men that surrounded him. 

"What'll you have sweety?" Angie was nice like that. She only ever called Rodan that. Honestly, she missed the guy. He was so pure and fun when he came here the first time. She'd never voice it, but she did feel bad when she found out their lord had seen Rodan as his prophet. 

"Um....do you still do breakfast tacos?" Angie nods. "Great! So two of those and then three small basic breakfast pallets." Angie nodded again as she wrote that down. Duke came back inside with a loud close of the back door. Angie gave him the paper and he began his work in the kitchen. 

"You eat meat, right? I mean with those sharp teeth I assume so." Rodan turned to Kevin. Kevin chuckled, licking his fangs a bit. 

"We barely need to eat. We get our energy from radiation. But not just nuclear, you know? The sun gives us stuff. Hell, standing close to the microwave back at the motel is enjoy to last us a few months." Kevin leans forward on his arms. Ni and Ichi pick up a salt shaker and mess around. Ichi puts some on his tongue while Ni moves it around on the counter. 

"Hah, they always called me inferior. The dumbest of the bunch. For once, they look like the idiots." Rodan laughs a bit too. More minutes pass. Maybe 45 to be exact. Rodan had soon realized the tension inside the diner. The two former guest were long gone and Angie hadn't come to talk with him more. But felt his heart tighten when the familiar sound of a roaring jeep entered the sound waves. 

The triplets shot up, knocking down the spinning seats they were in. Rodan just sat there, realizing he couldn't bring himself to move. Why couldn't he move?? 

"I knew I smelled some shit." Gojira's voice is loud as the triplets run out the door. Rodan still sits, unmoving. 

"Nice insult." Kevin replies. Ichi and Ni snarl instead. Claws flashing as hissing was emitted from their throats. 

"Where's Rodan?" Mothra's demanding tone asked. 

"W..who?" Ni asked as if he thought was clever. Gojira snickered, snapping and pointing his finger at a servant. He whistled and they knew to run inside the diner. At this point, Rodan was outside on the otherside breathing heavily. He couldn't face Gojira or Mothra. They'd kill him! They'd consider his absence a betrayal and punish him! 

"HE'S HERE I SENSE IT!" Gojira yells before growling. With no more words the lord and goddess fought against the alien attackers. Blood and pieces of flesh flew. Yelling and shouting filled the air. Rodan decided he wouldn't stick around. This wasn't his fight. Luckily, the diner was right in front of a plot of forest. It took his less than a minute to find a place to sit out the storm. 

* * *

He had somehow fallen asleep. It was night time now and the crickets were singing. The wind blew calmly through the wooded growth. There was no more clashing at this point. Nor did it appear anyone had come for him. Heh, figures. 

He curled up his legs and placed his head on his knees. He wasn't going to cry, no, but he wasn't happy either. 

Just then a gentle hand rubbed his shoulder. He looked to see that it was Ichi. He seemed completely unharmed despite all that Rodan heard. The alien just stared for a moment before picking up Rodan bridal style. He didn't even try to protest. 

They made it to the vehicle they had stolen. Ni was in the back, hand on top of something covered up. The front and passenger seat were empty. Where was Kevin? The horrifying reality set in that Kevin was killed. His eyes began to water. 

Ichi opened the door with his foot and gently placed Rodan inside. The latino failed to hold back a tear that fell. Ichi was no expert on earthlings, but he understood distress. He carefully wiped away the tear with his thumb. And smiled. Yeah, that cheers earthlings up. Rodan saw his attempt and did give a sort of sad grin. 

They rode back to the motel considering if they stayed in the city that conflict was bound to happen again. On their way there Rodan heard Ni mumble in his alien tongue. A few small noises came as well. What was under that covering??

When they reached the motel, Rodan was the first one out. Ichi gave him the key and waved for him to just head inside. He did and when he did he instantly collapsed on the bed. He cried into his arms. Call it love. Call it Stockholm Syndrome. But Rodan had honestly connected with Kevin. With all of them. It hurt his heart that there's the possibility that Kevin was dead. But he was also crying over Gojira. 

What will he do to Rodan if he succeeds in killing Ichi and Ni too? The angry way he yelled when the servant couldn't find him made his spine tingle. Horrid ideas filled his mind. Death. Torture. Humiliation. The possibilities were traumatizing. 

However, that was thrown out his head when heard the door open. Not only that, but Kevin's voice. 

"Hey, you alrigh-" Kevin was cut off by the once prophet kissing him. Kevin was caught off guard at first but gradually returned the affection. Surprisingly, teeth were not an issue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~Smut Starts~~~~~~~~~

Rodan was a little short and had to stand on his toes a bit. But that issue wouldn't matter since Kevin just picked him up. The remaining of the triplets just scooted by before sitting on the other bed and watched. Such things were common on other planets. Yet each had a different way of going about it. It'll be interesting to see how earthlings do it. 

Rodan removed his lips for air, his tongue coated in the saliva of his new lover. Kevin started to lick and kiss on Rodan's neck, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. Rodan let out a moan as he was slowly laid down on the bed. Clearly, Kevin knew his stuff about human sex. 

Kevin continued to kiss and bite on Rodan's sensative skin as he trailed his hand down the length of Rodan's body to the rim of his shorts. Kevin smirked when Rodan gasped as he started to move his hand up and down the human's dick. Instantly, Rodan's back arched up. He's extremely sensative considering he's never explored his own sexual endeavors. 

"Kevin-" Rodan couldn't say anything else as Ni had come over and covered his mouth with his own.

Ni was at a loss but understood that the sweet noises he was swallowing was a good sign. Rodan gagged a bit when the alien decided to push his tongue all the way to the back of his throat. Firstly, that was one long ass tongue. Secondly, Rodan had never experienced something so good. 

Yeah. Rodan was a virgin. 

With nothing to do, Ichi got frustrated and began tearing off any clothes he could. Rodan's shirt and shorts were sadly slaughtered. Now completely nude with every inch of him exposed, the triplets took no time to mark every speck of flesh they could. Kevin moved from Rodan's neck and started to bite and suck on his chest instead. Ichi slapped Kevin's hand away and replaced it with his own. Rodan was in bliss as Ichi did not hold back in giving pleasure. 

None of them were naked, and a part of that made Rodan squirm more. He felt loved. He felt wanted and admired under these greedy touches.

A yelp arose when Ni and Kevin collectively started to suck on his nipples. Ichi followed suit with Rodan's dick in his mouth. Though inexperienced, these creatures were absolutely making Rodan melt. He moaned and huffed, unable to really do anything else. It was like that for a few minutes until positions changed. 

Clothes were off now as all bodies enjoyed each other's heat. The position was odd but it allowed everyone to get their fill somehow. Rodan laid on his side as Kevin held up his leg. While he wanted to groan out in bliss he couldn't considering he had Ichi's part in his mouth. Needless to say, Rodan was intreged by the anatomy of these aliens. For beings that were so far from earthlings they sure did share a lot of things in common. Ni was busy sucking the life out of Rodan down below. All in all, by the time morning light dripped into the room all were passed out. Rodan stretched and used. But he didn't mind at all. Laying against the tired bodies he's never felt so safe and wanted in his life. 

~~~~~~~~~Smut End ~~~~~~~~~~

Gojira bit down hard on his cigar. Mothra had been badly injured this time. So badly that he had to lay her to rest. It would be a week or more before she can be active again. Fuck. 

He was standing in the doorway of Rodan's room. He took a deep inhale. He enjoyed the musk that latino produced. Which is why it beyond pissed him off when his little prophet went missing. He and Mothra had plans for...or to do with their favorite follower. 

It took a lot out of him to not strip down bare and lay on that bed. He knew those bastards had Rodan and the thought that they'd get to have the sick pleasure of playing with HIS mexican made him angry. He intended on getting Rodan back. 

No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me thrive. Tell me what y'all think of the plot, chapter, or my fucking horrible characterization. To some it ain't much but to this bitch it is lol


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up with a heavy head and a sore body. His throat was dry and his stomach hurt a bit. For a moment, he found it hard to even open up his eyes. The sun, though only a small fraction, was blinding to his sensative eyes. He rolled over, only for his nose to bump into a bare chest. Right; he lost his virginity last night. 

A feeling of shyness took him over as he remembered how exposed he was. The flash of the evening's activities made him feel warm. Perhaps it was a good warm though. But that didn't really overlap the pressure on his abdomen. It felt like his stomach was being squeezed tightly then being released before being squeezed again. He didn't know if he needed to throw up because he if did then he was sure he wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. 

So he laid there between his three lovers, suffering silently through the pain. 

Then Kevin's hand reaches over and begins rubbing his stomach. Perhaps Kevin was still asleep and unaware or he believed Rodan was asleep and could get away with it; which he would regardless. Rodan hummed a bit as the small gesture lessened to mild discomfort he felt. 

"I know you're awake." Kevin chuckled as he lightly kissed the back of Rodan's neck. Rodan smiled and giggled a bit, turning over just so he could face his alien boyfriend. 

"You did a good job last night. You all did. Heh, granted I have no point of reference considering you're all my first." Behind him Ichi stirred awake as well. He blinked a few times before smiling. It was genuine of course, and Ichi rather liked the feeling. Ni wasn't far behind as he crawled up more so that he was hugging Rodan's waist. 

"Mate." Ni purred as he nuzzles himself against the smooth skin of his human. Kevin and Ichi repeat the word, hugging Rodan and rubbing against him. He was theirs and they were his. 

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but my stomach hurts." Rodan says as he wiggles from their grip. Instead, Ichi slaps away Kevin's hand and places his own. His eyes narrow for a quick second. Rodan could feel the warm sensation leaving from the alien's hand. After a few seconds Ichi moves his hand away with eyes full of hope and a smile of joy. 

"W...womb...spawns..." Ichi kisses Rodan quick just as the other two place their hands on the latino's tummy. Rodan was at a loss for words. Womb? Spawn? 

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly his tone was nervous. Why does he feel nervous. While Kevin snuggled him Ichi and Ni got up and dressed. Excitement was written all over their foreign faces. 

"Babies. You're having babies Rodan." Kevin sang happily. Babies!? How on earth??? Rodan was MALE! 

"But..but I'm male." He studdered while Ichi and Ni exited the room. Kevin chuckled as he kissed Rodan's cheek. 

"And we're aliens to this earth. We don't follow your laws of nature. Our essence nested inside you and formed a womb, mate." 

Rodan just sat there in silence for a while. He stayed in bed the entire day as the triplets rotated snuggling him and kissing his stomach. He loved these creatures, yes, but was he really prepared to be a father? A mother? Hell, what does he even call himself!? For a bit doubt and regret dance inside his mind as he watches the tv flicker. He was in no state to be a parent. He could barely manage himself so how could he take care of children? And how would his body handle carrying alien babies? Will they be born like humans or will he be squatting down popping out an egg or more? But those thoughts sizzled over when he looked down and ran his fingers through Ni's short bang as the alien partner pressed his face against Rodan's flat belly. 

They'll be here to raise these kids, right? Yeah, they'll be here for them. Like in the beginning, Rodan mostly stayed in the motel room for about a week. But it wasn't boring like before. Now, the Ghidorah triplets spoiled him rotten. Kevin brought tons of magazines and books and entertainment to keep Rodan busy. Ni got clothes (which he most likely stole) for Rodan to wear. And Ichi, well, brought food. But due to his limited understanding still be would bring back dead rabbits, stray chickens, and even came back dripping wet with a catfish in one hand, a turtle in the other, and a snake dead in his mouth. Needless to say, the three were trying their best to make sure their pregnant mate was good. 

"How long do pregnancies last for your kind?" Rodan asked as was sitting in Ni's lap. Kevin was laying next to them. 

"Depends I guess. Our mother had us asexually. I think for only five months in earth terms. But we aren't really mammals so we spent another four earth months soaking in fluids." Kevin responded. 

"Oh...so maybe just the regular nine months for me then." 

"Yeah. Maybe." Kevin rolls onto his back and purrs when Rodan rubs his head. 

* * *

Gojira finished washing the soap out of Mothra's hair just before pouring the water over her head. She sighs a bit as his large hands tenderly rub her shoulders. 

"You revived yourself quick. Do tell me why?" He asked teasingly. Mothra chuckled. 

"We have intruders to kill and I could let you do that all on your own." She turns around and cups her hand on his cheek. "I also want our boy back." 

"Heh, we'll get him back. I know for a damn fact we will." Gojira had openly expressed his desire for the prophet. A desire that his wife also had. The two discussed many times over the years in which they tossed the idea of when to claim Rodan completely. Yet here they were now, regretting waiting so long to take the opportunity. 

"We should send out scouts. That's the only way we can cover more ground. I don't believe they took him far either. If those idiots want to fight you they'd definitely set up relatively close." Mothra suggest as she wipes the towel against his chest. He huffs at the idea. Having people leave could risk them never coming back. Though his city had a decent population with all worshipping him, the temptation for some to explore out was too high. 

"I hate thinking about what they could be doing with him. Why our prophet, huh? Like damn so many other hostages and they take ours. Fuck!" Mothra rubbed his face to soothe him. 

"Calm down. You getting angry and irrational isn't going to bring him back faster. We have to take things slow for right now. Maybe even pretend we're not looking anymore." 

"Huh? Mothra what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying we're sending out scouts, but at the same time pretend we don't care. They'll get cocky and come back. And lovely Rodan will be with them."

"And if he isn't?" Gojira questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mothra smirked dangerously, showing off those sharp teeth few manage to see. She lifts her hand from the water, poking her sharp nail intimately at her husband's throat. 

"We'll just torture them then." She giggles, drawing a bit of blood. Gojira is unphased by this aggression. He rather liked it. A grin stretched across his face when his wife took her blood dipped finger and licked it off. 

Mothra can be very sadistic. 

* * *

Months had long passed. Time becoming unrecognizable at this point. Rodan's stomach had grown noticeably. Oh! They finally got out of that small motel. The Ghidorah triplets still had their urge to destroy Gojira and take over, but for the time being they were committed to their mate. 

Somehow, whether it be through threats or otherwise, they managed to snag themselves a little house near the edge of town. Rodan didn't mind it. He rather liked being able to walk around HIS home. Yeah he liked that. HIS house. HIS children. HIS mates. He's never realized how little things he actually had he could consider his own. The triplets had gone out be it for money or food or intimidation. As of now, slowly creating a group of people who fear them was a decent enough task to keep them occupied until they battled Gojira again. 

"Ah," Rodan hissed a bit as one of the twins in his body kicked a bit hard. "Aggressive aren't you?" He laughs at himself, sitting down in the thrift store couch. The tv was clearly too good for the triplets to have bought it. 

"It's getting late. They should be home by now." He looks at the time on the tv. Yep it was definitely later than normal. He began to grow worried. Usually if they were to be out for much longer Kevin would've called. 

"Maybe it's just traffic?" He tries to ease himself up. Heavens knew it would be bad to get all bothered and stressed. 

Soon that few minutes off turned into an hour. Then two. Then four. Rodan was pacing around in the kitchen biting his nails. Where were they!? No one was answering the phone!! His heart was pounding. His body tense. Even his children stirred with the anxious atmosphere. 

Then the loud boom of thunder rattled the house. He lost his balance and landed on the floor. He hissed a bit and rubbed his butt. He hadn't heard such a powerful sound in a long time. Unless- 

The front door was slammed open. Rodan held his breath as the looming figure stood in darkness with water dripping from their body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold ya breathes cause the next chapters will be angsty yee yee.  
> Comments keep me motivated yee yee


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lots of weird stuff. Scent kink is a thing. Google translate Spanish phrases and words. So yeah.*

The figure stumbled a bit as they held onto their arm. The water dripping on the floor mixed with a yellowish red fluid. His panting was clearly painful. 

Rodan gasped as he saw Kevin there injuried more than he's ever seen. Outside, the storm continued to boom loudly, though not as powerful as before. Ignoring his temporary pain, Rodan ran to his lover and placed his hands on his bloody and bruises cheeks. 

"Kevin-"

"Get....get the suitcase from the closet....i prepacked it for emergencies." He grunted. The closer Rodan looked the more he realized there were burns that littered the alien skin. Burns that made his skin blackened and crispy. 

"What happened-" 

"There's a envelope full of money. $1,000 should help you. I already got spare jugs of gas in the trunk" Kevin pushed past Rodan quickly and gathered the stuff up himself. Even though it looked like his arm was about to fall off he yanked the suitcase from the hallway closet and carried it to the car. 

Rodan stood there utterly distressed. What the hell was going on? Ichi? Ni? Where were they? Why was Kevin making them leave? 

"Kevin what's going on?" He cried out as Kevin slammed the trunk close. Rain was pouring on the couple. They were silent for a moment just as lightning struck in the distance. Kevin visibly winced. It hit Rodan that Kevin was controlling the storm and trying to hold something back. Someone. The stare Kevin gives his pregnant lets the latino know everything without any other words being said. 

Gojira was coming. 

"I'm not leaving!" Rodan yelled as Kevin hugged him. Rodan didn't care that blood was on his clothes now. He didn't care about the rain or anything. "I'm not losing you please...please don't make me-" 

"I love you. Trust me if I could protect you I would but Gojira as gotten stronger." Kevin takes Rodan's hand in his own and rubs it on his stomach. Sadness in his eyes. "Please, if not for yourself do it for our children. I saw what they did to my brothers. I don't want to imagine what they'll do to our kids." 

Rodan shakes his head. Hot tears fall down his face as he clenches Kevin's shirt in his fist. This was unfair! This was his hell! His worst nightmare coming true! 

He lifts Rodan's head up by his chin, giving him a final kiss on the lips; the final act of love he'll ever be able to give. Rodan still stands in hesitancy, wanting to disobey and stand by his partner's side. But when he feels the movement in his belly a small glimmer of reassurance fills him; his mates will still be with him, even if it's just these small beings. 

He gets into the car. The keys already in and he starts the engine. Kevin stands behind it, facing away towards the darkness as he painfully controls the bolts of electricity. He NEEDS to buy his mate time. 

"Drive far!" Kevin yells above the storm before his lover leaves. "Drive as far as you can go!" Rodan shakes a little, but puts the pedal to the metal and drives off fast. He tries not to look up at the mirror. He tries to focus on the road ahead. Keep driving don't look back; keep driving don't look back; keep driving don't look back. His mind is fighting itself. He argues to turn around and stand for himself. To protect the only love he's ever known. Yet he lets the survival in him take over. He must drive on. He must live and give birth and raise their children. To not do so would mean his lovers died in vain. 

However he does glance up, and he regrets doing so. A large blue blur appears behind him despite it being miles away. It was like a miniature mushroom cloud. And as that light fades so does the storm. Kevin....Kevin is dead. 

Rodan wanted to scream out but he couldn't. He needed to focus. He needed to keep driving. But where would he even drive to? How far away was far enough? Then it hits him. 

"I'll....I'll finally go home." 

* * *

He was surprised but he finally made it. After about two weeks driving and trying to get past damn border control, Rodan had made it home. But it wasn't all celebratory at first. He at first had to try and retrain himself in fluent spanish. At least being able to reply in it. Also, his first day back was a bit....much. He had entered a local gas station and was just there to buy some more gas and snacks. He knew he'd be sleeping in his car for a while.

As he was in there, stalking around for chips and other things, a young couple comes walking in. They're tourist, obviously, but the woman has a baby strapped to her. The kid is adorable and it didn't take a genius to connect who the father was. They weren't doing anything to draw too much attention to themselves, it was just Rodan being nosy. And boy did he regret it. His heart hurt when he saw how much love was shared between the three of them. The father kissing on the baby's cheek as the mom laughed a bit. It made him miss his mates. It made him realize he was going to be raising these kids on his own. And well.... 

He started to cry. 

Normally, Rodan wouldn't consider himself an emotional person. Trust him he was never this whiny before and would never think to cry in front of strangers. But here he was, crying like a lost child in the chip aisle. And he was doing it loudly too. He put his arm over his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears but it did nothing but to make it more apparent he was upset. The couple were looking at him. A teen he hadn't noticed before. Even the cashier, who was an elder Mexican woman, all had their eyes on him. To say he was embarrassed by himself would've been an understatement. He tried to calm himself down, but every happy place thought just made him cry more. What a baby he was! 

The elderly woman comes to him though with a very soothing voice. "Cálmate un poco. What is wrong young man?" She asked as she rubbed his back. He moves his arm from his face with red eyes and a runny nose. She smiles warmly, knowing instantly that this poor boy was full of sorrow. Her eyes drift to his stomach, and a part of her starts to question things. But she brushes that aside for later. Right now she needed to tend to this poor soul. 

"I'm sorry la madama, I'm just...going through something." He tried to pull a fake grin, but the elderly woman shook her head and took his hand. 

"You come sit in the back. I know a broken corazón when I see one." Rodan doesn't protest and lets the woman sit him down in the back area. It was small. Almost claustrophobic, but he felt solitude in it as well. He hisses again a bit as another sharp kick from inside him happened. He had been getting violent reactions from his kids for the past few days. Perhaps they felt the death of their fathers and were retaliating at the only world they've known this far for them being gone. Whatever it was, Rodan found himself unable to sleep at times. Whether motel or the back seat of the car, he'd be curled up with his hands around and under his stomach, talking to himself out loud as a way to try and ease his children. He hopes they look like their fathers. That way he'll have a shred of his lovers left to look at. 

Turns out that elderly woman was nicer than Rodan thought. When the day got slow and no one was in the station, she sat down and talked with him. He gave a her a...down to earth version of his current situation. He explained that he had left a abusive of sorts household. Fell in love with some foreigners but his former abusers tracked them down and killed them. He looked down as he told her of his basic escape attempt and how he had been living out of a suitcase and rapidly reducing amount of money. He nor the woman brought up his very noticeable belly, but there was a silent understanding. She was kind enough to let him come stay with her for the time being. He objected at first, saying how he figured if she lived with someone that they wouldn't be happy with a runaway in their house. But she assured him that her husband was just as understanding as she was. 

And he was. When they got to her house in the dark of night, with Rodan driving his own car behind her, her husband already had a plate out for him on the table. She had called him earlier, telling him about to wounded soul they were expecting. He didn't mind and whipped up something quick. Some reheated tamales with rice and beans stared back at him as he tried not to cry again. He hadn't had this type of food in years. He sat down at the table, thanking his host of course, before taking a spoonful of food and placing it in his mouth. 

He held his cheek as he chewed. Yeah, he was going to cry again. It reminded him of the long forgotten flavors that his parents cooked for him when he was young. How no matter how bad his day was that a simple bite of Mama's cooking would make everything okay. As he ate he observed his surroundings. A few crossed and pictures of a holy figure were almost on every way in one form or another. She seemed familiar that woman in the pictures. Looking at them made him hear bells in his head for a brief moment. Bells and kids laughing. 

"You can stay with us until you are able to get on your feet. I'll let you work the shop too so you can get some cash on you." The elderly man spoke as he placed another Tamale on Rodan's plate. The pregnant man wasted no time in eating it like it was his last supper. The couple laugh. It reminded them of their own son. They hadn't seen him in years. No word if he was okay or if he was dead. They prayed everyday their son would just come home once, at least to visit. But no, he was swept away with all the other young folk fifteen years ago. 

"I can't thank you two enough." He speaks as he gently places his suitcase next to the bed. They had an empty room available with a bed and small tv. But Rodan loved it. He felt like he was home for real. Home to his Mama and Papa. He missed them. He wish they were here to tell him what to do. To comfort him and explain the hardships of parenting and heart break. 

"It was nothing. Now, duerma bien." She slowly closes the door. Rodan stands there, looking around the room and then at himself. How lucky. How blessed. But by who now? Gojira was no longer his idol as he was no longer a prophet. And he had been under that spell for so long that he can't remember if there were other gods. But a book catches his attention. 

* * *

"So this is it." Gojira huffed as he stood in the door way of the old house. He had avoided it for two weeks as it wasn't important to him at the time. But with the failed attempt of locating his special mortal, he figured it wasn't a bad idea to give this place a look. He and Mothra came alone. They didn't want their lesser servants to see what their runaway prophet had been reduced to. He snooped around the kitchen, pulling out drawers and opening cabinets. Somehow or way by looking through all this they'd figure out where he had gone. 

"Can not believe our beautiful boy was trapped in this horrendous structure they dare call a home." She looks with disgust as the ugly brown carpet and the dull colored couches. 

"I can. Those fucking devils didn't care about him like we did." He tosses up the couch like it weighted nothing. It bounced against the ceiling and fell back to the ground with a boom. Nothing was under it. They tear up a good chunk of the home, turning this calm and simple house into runes. Walls were chipped and scratched. Floor busted and torn. Doors ripped like paper. Nothing, and I mean nothing hinted at where Rodan had gone. 

"I found something." Mothra sang as she lifted up this small basket. It had a few articles of clothing that belonged to the latino. His style was recognizable and the two immortal gods knew the clothing he wore over the years. She pulled out a shirt just as Gojira took the basket from her. He sticks his head in it, taking a deep inhale. His eyes rolled back a bit and his teeth tightened in his jaw. His beastly nature rising slowly. But he eased himself down. He hadn't been in his monstrous form in 100 years. Mothra also took a whiff, missing the sweet human more and more. He smelled the sweetest out of all those she interacted with. One of the reasons they made him their prophet in the first place; well that and other reasons. 

However, Gojira grew more frustrated the longer he let the scent linger in his nose. Anger at himself for having not taken Rodan as his own YEARS ago. His nails sharpener and impale the sides of the basket. 

"I want him." He growls loudly. Mothra nods. 

They leave the destroyed house, taking those article of clothing with them. A great defeat on their part still. When they get in the vehicle, Mothra lightly taps her husband's arm. "The dopey one. He's still regenerating, right?" The mischievous and sinister smile crept on her face. Gojira smirked and snorted. 

"Yeah. Why? You want to torture it out of him?" He laughs a bit. "For a goddess meant for peace, you sure do love giving suffering." 

"Well, only the suffering of those who deserve it." 

* * *

Rodan thanks the man as he takes his beer off the counter. Rodan had to hold back a grimace as the old drunk attempted to flirt with him. 

He rather enjoyed himself otherwise. He hadn't really worked before aside from gather the offerings back at....he shook his head. No need to think of that place anymore. There was no use. He was just a puppet back then. A little play thing for immoral beings who could care less about the fundamental basics of human needs and emotion. It was eye opening, these last few months. From finding love to getting pregnant to escaping back to his home land. Everything zoomed past him yet seemed still at the same time. 

Mrs. Rosa, as he learned, was all too kind. Mr. Rosa as well. The couple tended to Rodan as if he were their son. Feed him. Gave him clothes. Even bought him another book about religion since he's become so interested in it. They also benefited financially from him as well. Not on purpose of course, but when he started to work the register at the gas/convenience store they've gotten a lot of customers swarming in. Though he didn't want to believe it, Rodan had a pretty face. A little rough, sure, but that was caused by all the hell he's been through. Otherwise, he was a very handsome man. Men and women alike couldn't stop looking at him. One tourist kept coming in the buy stuff with excuses upon excuses. It didn't even matter that his stomach was like a beach ball either. 

"Gracias! Come again." He sings as the woman in front of him blushes before awkwardly saying "you too" and leaving with a flustered expression. 

"Niño bonito! You're bringing in people who never gave this shop a glance. Hah, que bendición!" Mrs.Rosa said. Rodan smiles and flips through another page of the newspaper. A house had recently been renovated near the base of the volcano. No one's buying it though. Figures. Who in their right mind would live there? Well, Rodan actually. He hoped he'd have enough money soon to at least do a down payment. Just then, his stomach clenches too tight. Tighter than before. 

"Ah!" He shouts as he falls forward off the stool. He's on his knees now, holding onto his belly as the intense pain runs through him. He feels his children kicking hard and wildly inside him as if is internal organs were punching bags. He bit his bottom lips hard as droplets hung from his eye lashes. Mrs. Rosa was beside him, holding onto his arm as he shook violently. His breathing became harsh. 

"Niño are you okay?" She then shouted out to whoever was standing around. It was a young boy around twelve years old or so. She scolded him before yelling at him to run and go get help. He nodded quickly and ran out the store, almost pumping into another customer trying to come in. 

"Duele mucho!" Rodan shouted out just as he felt something wet trickle down his legs. Mrs.Rosa was only shocked for a moment, but that shock disappeared quickly. She had been here before with her own younger sister. She remembers the panic and pain in the voice of her young sibling. 

"Get yourself in a position you feel comfortable in." She orders him. Luckily, the space behind the counter was big enough for them to move themselves around. Rodan was already a mess as snot and tears and drool came from his face. Mrs. Rosa eased him though, holding his face in her hands. "I won't let anything bad happen Niño. Trust me." 

And Rodan did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how descriptive i'm going to make the birth in the next chapter (since I've done that once before lol) Anyway....yeah. I swear it fells like it should be longer when I write these. Oh well. Shorter chapters mean faster updates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mentions of torture. Slightly descriptive birth too.*

Rodan bit down hard on his lower lip, blood rolling down his chin as the pain of labor surged through him. Mrs. Rosa tried her best to calm him down with sweet words of reassurance. Yet it did little to nothing to distract from the living beings that were trying to escape the warm body he had sheltered them in for all these months. At this moment he wanted to curse at the world for the burdens he was about to bear. He blamed Gojira for murdering his lovers. Yet he also blamed said lovers for having the idiotic mindset to tick the god off and get themselves killed. 

There was a small crowd in the store, some with phones and others without. A slew of Spanish and English panic with a dash curiosity floated above the head of the man in labor. Mrs. Rosa would only take her attention off of him for a split second to shout at the nosy people before returning to comfort and relax her adopted son. Rodan was worse for wear. Sweat dripped from his pores as the heat added itself with the pressure inside him. He felt like he was being torn apart and he hadn't even started pushing yet. Teeth grinding, he had to change position again, this time putting his weight on his arms and knees with his stomach hovering over the ground. Spit started to pool below him as well as the fluids that broke from earlier. He was a mess. An utter mess. How did women endure this? 

"Do you need to push?" Mrs. Rosa rubbed his back as she asked. Usually, it would take a few hours before they'd recommend doing the pushing, but she could tell that he needed to start doing it now. Rodan weakly shook his head as his voice became whiny. He was shaking and the painful whimpers were getting louder. Again, the Mexican woman had to yell at customers who dared to peek over the counter to inspect what was going on. 

"Mi Querido you have to start pushing." Rodan shook his head again. 

"I can't." He was scared beyond anything else. He heard women DIED from this. And he was a man! He was never meant to be put through this in the first place. But as much as he wanted to protest the unenviable it eventually came that the babies decided that they wanted to get out whether he liked it or not. 

Straining, he started to push against his will. A loud yell exited his throat as the pain rushed down his spine and to his lower half. Mrs. Rosa cooed at him and held his hips up. She would have to remove his pants soon but for right now she knew the baby was too far back still. Honestly, she doesn't know what to expect. Her first instinct is that Rodan might be transgender and had gotten pregnant. That was the only logical reason. But she also had a high belief in the unnatural and unordinary. 

"No!" Rodan cried out as he convulsed and pushed again. He could feel his insides move and get squished as the lifeforms inside began wiggling their way out. 

"It's okay Papi. Trust me and keep pushing." Rodan whimpers and convulses again as he started to feel it move lower. 

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!" He shouts at the top of his lungs before being breathless. Mrs. Rosa figured it was time to take off his pants and prepare to catch the baby. It should've shocked her that when she removed his underwear that he was all male, but at the moment that blew by very quickly. 

"C'mon Niño. Keep going." Rodan let out a scream. A scream that rattled the entire store. A powerful pulse of energy burst like a wave from his body. Windows shattered. Walls shook. Some of the nosy tourists and townsfolk tripped and fell. Rodan's eyes had rolled back. Yellow liquid momentarily fell from his lip. 

He collapsed forward, his stomach now empty. Mrs. Rosa sat there amazed yet horrified. The two children laid bundled together in a hug. Pointy ears with a powerful glow coming from them. 

"Dios mío." She was almost too frightened to attempt to touch them. Rodan laid there, panting for air. Yet at the same time, he felt his body change. His mind transforming and new power in his veins. 

* * *

Who knew that after such an extraordinary birth, Rodan would become the new icon of his home. 

He became a new religious figure (despite not wanting to become one). His act of bringing life that was beyond human had made the townsfolk see him as an upper-level being. And while not everyone converted, those who stayed Catholic still saw Rodan as a powerful being. Even creating a narrative that God had been the one to give him power and the ability to bear young. Oh right, Rodan has powers now. 

When he had to awaken from his power surge, he felt his fingers on fire. Literally! He blew them out quickly but his body adjusted instantly to his new advantage. He could now start fires at will. And make a lava pool where he wanted. Create ashed and smoke with nothing more than a snap. He was no longer a mortal to be pitied. 

His sons were powerful too. Not yet inflicting anything but from just holding the babies you could feel the energy. They were beyond all logic and being. Not human yet not completely alien as well. When Rodan found himself lactating, he was a bit shocked to find that after just an hour of using the pump someone had given him he had filled about thirty bottles. Oddly enough as well, his sons appeared to not even drink that much anyway. The town wasn't poor, but there were a lot of people who barely made ends meet. So, he donated some of his milk only to find that it seemed to do more than just feed those children who drank it. The children became lively. Energized and happy. Needless to say that the act was another factor that contributed to the new dedication surrounding him. 

He no longer lived with Mrs. and Mr. Rosa anymore since the owner of the house at the base of the volcano just gave it to him as a gift. The Latino had never felt so loved and adored like this. Sure, Ichi and Ni and Kevin treated him like he was the rarest gem in the world but even that was nothing compared to what these people were doing. They started to paint his face on buildings. Bring gifts and food and money. He burned the local earth just for it to become even more fertile afterward. 

Rodan was their living god now. And his boys also reeked the benefits as well. If he was ever out and about with them, people would stop by the stroller Rodan had them in and pay their respects. Praying over them and granting them a blessing. Photos upon photos were taken but Rodan never wanted them to be posted. Heaven forbid it. Gojira had unlimited access to the internet and surely if word got out that Rodan was here then things would not be good for him or his sons. 

That was one of his rules he spoke of when he gained this power. He instructed that he must never be mentioned online. He cannot have his figure known to the other side world otherwise the world will come crashing down on this island with no mercy. He never explained that by the world he meant Gojira. That was his biggest fear. Deep down he knew eventually Gojira and Mothra would find out. That one day they'd come rushing with blazing hate to kill him and his children for his betrayal. 

For once, however, he had finally become a master. But not a cruel one. The Rosas was now HIS prophets. They had cared for and nurtured him since he made it to the island. It was only right that they should also enjoy the spoils of his new status. Gifts were thrown their way as well. Mostly via people piling into their store and giving extra money. 

"You didn't have to mention us. " Mrs. Rosa says as she mixes the food in the pot. Rodan had come to her house. The twins were already crawling despite being a few weeks old. "We didn't need all the money. We were fine." 

"But I had to pay you guys back. After all, you've two have done for me what you didn't have to. Therefore, I shall make sure you live as comfortably as possible. Able to do and buy whatever you want." Mrs. Rosa smiled and Rodan's kindness. Her son was kind like him too. Every day she prayed to herself that maybe Rodan is her actual son and that fifteen years had just made his memory a blur. 

Five years have passed and for a while, life was calm for Rodan and his new family. The people were nice and respective. The landscape was being more and more beautiful as the years went on. And the island thrived economically from him. Their crops and food tasted sweeter and a bit taster from the grounds he made fertile. More and more states and places wanted to get some of it. More and more tourists came to explore and are amazed by how the village was improving at such a fast rate. Of course, they never openly explained that Rodan was the one behind it all. After all, that was one of his rules he had given them. 

In just five years, the island's popular boomed. It's economy more stable than ever. But the Catholic religion dwindled. The younger generation slowly turned away from God and saw Rodan as their true glowing light. He was there with them. He walked among them and acted like them but was still more powerful than any of the other humans could imagine. His sons were regarded as if they were the coming of Christ. The storms they produced at such a young age weren't life-threatening, but the light show that ensued was that to behold. Little by little the churches changed. The images of the virgin Mary and her holy son Jesus were replaced with paintings and photos of Rodan and his twins. Statures started to spring up and graffiti on the walls sang the same tune of "The fire angel has landed and will guide us." Rodan was growing worried though. All the uproar was sure to draw more attention from an already interesting world. 

* * *

**********Five Years Ago************

Gojira's eyes shot open. His slumber disturbed by a violent force. It was faint but it was very much so there. He stood out of his bed, his similarly naked wife blinking and rubbing her eyes at his movement. 

"You felt that too?" He stood in the window and faced the full moon. Taking in a deep breath his eyes fluttered a bit. That energy was incredible. Ancient yet fresh at the same time. He felt his muscles tense up and release. Every bone in his body felt the wave of excitement. He licked his lips with narrow eyes. The energy was calling to him. 

The underlying mood was haunting yet the thrill of finding the source made Gojira's heart pound violently in his chest. His companion sat up as she stared in the endless direction he was. Her pulse too was alive and excited. It meant a new calling. But for the time being, they couldn't possibly pursue it. The small city was in a state of denial. The people began to question their gods and weren't acting accordingly as they had when Rodan made the rounds. With their pretty prophet being forever lost for the moment, there was a lot of slack that needed to be picked up. The process would be quick though as the god and goddess with pick many underlings to do their bidding based on experience rather than the temptation to claim them. Perhaps that's where they went wrong. Their blinding lust and infatuation for the Latino when he arrived as a young man all those years bad clouded their judgment on how loyal and trustworthy he could be. But another factor played into their theory of failure. 

Gojira himself wished to rewind time and inform his _young_ self that he should express those emotions and wants upon his precious prophet as soon as possible. Demonstrating that he did own Rodan in mind and body was a loose concept if he were honest. His sometimes hostile and cold stature made it hard to decide whether or not he wanted the company he had.

"I want to go to it." He growls a bit as his wife hugs his arm with the same longing as him. "But I must attend to these stupid mortals or else they'll attempt to dethrone my order. At that point, I'd have to play my hand and slaughter a good bunch, but that would only make things harder."

"Indeed my love. I as well can not leave either. I'm bound here for the time being." There's a sigh that comes from her lips. "My followers have been captured. And governments have started to get suspicious of the mass migrations I cause. I will have to lay low and only tend to our people here for now." Mothra was more than disappointed to find that her people were being held from coming. The ongoing tension between governments wasn't helping as well. Countries held back to undesired for the sake of control and Mothra knew better than to rage war that would do more harm than good. 

"Is he still alive? The humanlike one?" Gojira asked as he stepped away from the window. He stretched a bit and wrapped himself in his robe. "If so, I want to have some fun seeing as the blessed energy has awakened us." Mothra put her robe on as well with a childlike smile across her face. 

"The others are trying to regenerate, but the liquid is preventing it as expected." They were walking down the hallway now towards the far back of their home. The servants were all asleep still so there was no need to try and sneak into the secret basement. Gojira moved the slab on the wall and squeezed through, helping his wife enter before closing it behind them. The room smells of chemicals and moisture. Bubbling and hissing was a common sound that flooded the airways.

"Hello." Gojira said with a smirk as he crouched down. Kevin laid in the small tub, bubbling blue liquid blanketing his wounded body. Wires and tubes were attached to him as well. He was lucky to have a small bit of consciousness left, but he wished he hadn't. His brothers were heads were floating around in the same liquid but singular large chambers. Nerves dangled from their decapitated limbs and twitched in the fluid that prevented them from regrowing. Kevin's eye was blackened. His lower half barely holding on by a thread. His existence was pain and he wished for death to come. But the cruel god and goddess insisted he lived. They wanted answers from him. His vocabulary and mannerisms made it easier to get information from him. They tortured him about the secrets of space. The hinting at other powerful beings that lurked behind black holes and giant stars. But they mainly asked about Rodan. 

Again and again, he would refuse to give them useful information. He'd lie and say Rodan had long run off before he was attacked, but Gojira took a good whiff of him and knew it was a lie. They tortured him whenever they wanted and he could little more than bite back screams of pain. Mothra would drag her knife down his chest and watch his unnatural blood drip into the prison they called a tub. His exposed half would heal, but the lower she went the more permanent the marks became. Gojira would break his arms and set his face ablaze if Kevin pissed him off enough or if the god just felt like using him as a punching bag. 

Kevin hated this weak feeling. He and his brothers had traveled the vast ocean of space and destroyed and conquered all they've landed on. But here, here they were nothing. Earth had too much to offer and lose. Kevin didn't regret falling in love with Rodan. None of his brothers did. But they regretted the timing. Had they made sure to get Gojira out the way and get Mothra to submit or die as well, then maybe a future with Rodan wouldn't have been just a dream. 

"Wonderful day isn't it? Just here enjoying my horrendous existence." Gojira chuckles, lightly petting Kevin's hair that he had ruined all so many times. It was messy and misshapen now. 

"Always a wonderful day for pain if I do say so myself." Gojira goes to the cabinet and pulls out a cigar. Using his thumb he lit it before resuming his conversation with Kevin. Kevin's eyes widened. When Gojira lit his cigar, it meant he intended to do some serious harm. "Where haven't we fucked you up at yet? Your dick maybe? How about your legs?" 

Mothra was already digging through drawers looking for poisons and sharp objects. 

Kevin held his breath. It was about to be a long day. 

* * *

*********Three Years Later**********

Rodan got out of the bathtub. His muscles are more relaxed than before. He was to speak in front of his people again. After drying off he wraps the towel around his waist and steps outside the bathroom, almost ran into by Rai and Fuego. They were chasing each other, zapping small bolts of electricity in a twisted version of tag. Sighing, Rodan shouted at his boys to chill out before he gave them a spanking- which in his way meant heating his hand hot enough to where the sting lingered long-and that got them to pause what they were doing and bow their heads. 

"Why aren't you two dressed!?" He yelled in Spanish. They gulped and made some on the spot excuses. But Rodan gave them the side-eyed glare and both decided to run upstairs as their life depended on it. Rodan shook his head and went to his room. It was large and decorated with expensive and luxurious items he had gotten over the years. Gold pieces from far away lands. Handcrafted pottery all the way from China. Painting and clothing and jewelry and more! He even had a few love letters too. So much that he has a huge box just full of them. He laughed at that too. Along with the blessings and respective compliments, it wasn't rare to have someone try to flirt with him. 

Men and women; young and old; local or foreign. He had simultaneously gained in religious status as well as romantic. He even remembers a small twelve-year-old asking if he was immortal. Rodan answered yes, not actually knowing if he was. The kid blushed and then asked if Rodan would marry him when he grew up. Rodan was baffled but just chuckled and patted the boy's head. It was interactions like that in which he almost feels superior to Gojira. Gojira was respected and revered just because of his looming presence. But he never committed to talking to his people. If anyone were to ask the followers if they loved him, they'd probably give a bare bone yes. But Rodan was different. His people loved him because he loved them. He made it his goal to always go outside for two hours or so just to talk with his followers. 

He heavily encouraged his sons to follow in his lead and do the same. They were coming around but there still was time to learn better people skills. If Rodan calculated correctly he could assume that within two years they'll be as social as he is. 

Rodan is taken out of his thoughts when Rai comes running into the room. 

"Papa! Papa! There's a man at the door." Rodan raised an eyebrow. 

"A man?" Rodan responded just as Fuego entered. 

"Strange man Papa. He doesn't look like our followers. Tourists maybe but tourists don't come here as you said. Look Papa look!" Rodan was concerned now. Fuego was right. Locals could only visit him if he announced it during his commutes outside. And tourists were lectured beyond belief about getting too close to Rodan and his house had he not personally invited you. Rodan just pulled up some shorts and didn't bother to put on a shirt. 

"My sons, go upstairs now." He ordered them as they nodded. He went first, of course, to let them hide behind his body before escaping to the top floor. He lit his right hand on fire, his left held out cautiously as he reached for the door handle. The curtain showed the shadow of a large man. He was towering over Rodan's figure like a skyscraper. Rodan tried not to panic though. He tried coming up with rational logic first. Maybe it was a daring tourist. A government agent who wants to see if Rodan was truly godlike. A bodybuilder who wants to be Rodan's mate and was bold enough to come to his house. 

As he opens the door, all that fake logic jumps out the window.

There he was, towering over him like he always has. A shit-eating grin with a cigar between those teeth. Dark eyes that scanned him. Rodan wanted to run. To fight. But hide with his sons. 

"Hey," Gojira husked out. "How's my precious prophet been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better prepare y'allselves. The thing about to get REAL


	8. Chapter 8

Rodan couldn't move. He couldn't breathe or anything. All his nerves shut down as pulses of panic and frustration strangled his insides. Any confidence he had gathered over the years slipped out his pours with the sweat that was starting to form. Had time stopped? Gojira stood there, towering and unmoving, with that grin that made Rodan melt. The Mexican's heart was pounding loud. Could Gojira hear it? Oh lord, he was here to kill Rodan! Rodan's mind quickly jumped to his children. They were upstairs and for the time being, they were safe. He thought of punching Gojira but his body refused to move. Nothing. He couldn't do anything. He was scared. He realized now that he was still the cowardly bitch he always had been. 

"My..my lord." He falls to his knees, body shaking violently as he feels the living god's eyes on him. It burned. The sensation of humiliation was too great. Gojira should just get it over with. Let Rodan die now! But he couldn't stomach that either. Again, he had his sons. He cursed himself now. He had them born with the burden of existence. "I...I'm sorry." 

Rodan didn't know who he was apologizing to. Gojira? The twins? His lovers? Maybe even himself. Right now the bells of death rang in his mind. His life flashing before his eyes. And the life that his boys have barely known. For a while, they were at the top of the world. But now they were dragged back down by the harsh gravity of the reality that someone stronger then any of them existed. 

The laugh made Rodan even more nervous until the soft touch of his former master on his head made him stop shaking. "Don't work yourself up, babe." Gojira moved past Rodan, throwing himself on the couch as if he owned the place. He gave out a loud yawn and spread his legs open a bit as he sat down. Rodan stood up, feeling venerable and incapable of himself. Rodan glanced up the stairs quickly before giving his attention back to his lord. His...former lord. 

"What...why....how did you..." He didn't know how to phrase it. He tried to keep his voice tender and calm. Giving an angry tone could spell disaster for him. Gojira snorted and pulled out a cigarette. He lights it and Rodan gets a sick feeling in his stomach. Seeing Gojira smoke was oddly unnerving. 

"I missed you. Mothra too. The whole damn city baby. You ran away from us for eight years." Gojira takes a deep breath then puffs the smoke from his nose. "Ain't no one take your place. No one COULD take your place. You are special, you know that?" Gojira laughs at himself. "Well, of course, you know that. This village has your face painted on walls and you got loads of gifts near your door! You got these people worshipping you. Don't know why though. Do tell me, baby." 

_Please stop calling me that._ Rodan wishes he could say it out loud but he can't. He can't do anything with Gojira. Gojira had a string wrapped around him. You'd think after all these years and all that he's been through Rodan would've grown a backbone and be willing to stand up to the man who held him back. But no. Rodan didn't change. He CAN'T change. As long as Gojira exist so does the collar that tightens around Rodan's neck. 

Gojira pats the spot next to him, his eyes reading off anything but innocent intentions. Rodan sat next to him, remembering he was shirtless when the warmness of Gojira's hand planted itself on his shoulder. He was drawn close, his body making contact with his master's. He remembered the bath they had shared long ago, and how now he still feels small and dirty. Whether or not Gojira knew this didn't matter as he pulled him in closer to where his head was on his shoulder. 

"You single? I heard the talk on the street that you're the most wanted bachelor on this island." Gojira takes another inhale of his cancer stick and blew it out. "No need to answer. I'm going to be blunt with you; I want you." Those three words stabbed through Rodan's body like daggers. His emotions began to fly all over the place. Was he happy? Upset? Confused? Angry? Nothing in the known languages of the world could describe what he was going through right now. He went stiff while Gojira once again laughed. His hand was sneaky and found the way to Rodan's thigh. Rubbing slowly, Gojira lowered his voice to a husky tone. 

"Mothra wants you too. For years really. Thinking about you drives us crazy." Gojira takes another huff of smoke and puffs it past Rodan's face. "You still a virgin, right?" Gojira's hand slips deeper into Rodan's thigh and he leans closer. He takes the cigarette from his lips and puts it out on his pants. 

Before he knew it, the lips of the living God were on his neck. Rodan sucked back any noise. Gojira chuckled, licking on his throat like a sucker. Rodan couldn't move as Gojira outweighed him. He panics and his fingers combust into flames, lightly burning the arm of the man who was on him. 

Gojira jumped back of course and looked confused until he saw the budding flames on those fingers. The confusion turns to interest in less than a second. 

"My my my, you've gotten powers." Gojira purred before he pounced on the powerful mortal. He held Rodan's hands over his head as he licked his lips. "Guess you can say things bout to get hot." 

He leaned down, biting down on Rodan's neck hard enough that a mark would be left. The Mexican yelped in man. And that small plea of discomfort made his children react. The sound of thumping footsteps was loud overhead, and Gojira momentarily took his attention off of Rodan. "What the hell is that-"

"Cats!" Rodan lies as he grabs Gojira's face. "Don't mind them. Focus on me." He tried to sound seductive. It wasn't the best but Gojira's growl indicated that it was decent enough. His lips were now locked with his former master. A rough tongue pushed past lips and teeth to mingle with his own. He thinks of his baby daddies, and how long and slippery their tongues were. 

His body starts to respond. He concludes that he was truly sex-deprived. But did he need this? Did he want this? Hell, does he still have a womb? If so, he could end up pregnant again and hell knows he's not going through labor like last time. 

When their mouth departed, Rodan gasped for air and coughed. But Gojira wasn't looking at him. His head was turned and his posture stiff. 

"G..gojira??" Rodan asked coyly, trying to move Gojira's face back to him. But Gojira kept starring and started to give a dark chuckle. 

"I'll be damned." He sat up and started to walk towards the stairs. Rodan moved and wanted to shout. There were his boys, just standing there starring at the god before them. Rodan quickly jumped up and started to pull on Gojira's arm. 

"Ignore them. Come on get back to me." He begged. But Gojira kept smirking at the kids. 

"You had their kids. They took your virginity." He reached out to Rai. The boy flinched when he touched his pointy ear. "Looks like them bastards too. Got your cute nose though." He looks away from the boys and back on Rodan. His smile still on there in a creepy fashion. 

"You can get pregnant?" Gojira's tone made Rodan want to run. To grab his kids and run as far away as they could. 

"I don't know if I could again. They might've been a one-time case." He believed in his own words. He didn't want to be a vessel for another child or children. 

Gojira taps his chin and ponders. He looks down at the boys before walking away to pace around. The twins hug their Papa's legs as they glare at the stranger. 

"Who is that hombre extraño?" Fuego asked in a hushed manner. Rodan rubs his son's hair. 

"Just...an old friend." Rodan answers. This doesn't ease his sons at all as they continue to scold Gojira. 

* * *

"W..wait!" Rodan shouted as Gojira shoved his hand down his pants. "Not now."

"Of course now. Your boys are out playing. The people were made aware that we are together. Now it better than ever." Gojira purred as he ignored Rodan's plea and sucked on his neck again. They've had been out in the town, holding the meeting that Rodan had planned and completely changed the script just a few days ago. Gojira showed off his power to the people and came up with a fake prophecy about how he and Rodan were meant to be reunited. Rodan didn't speak up about it though, only nodding his head sadly to his people as the message became that he would have to leave soon. The clouds of sorrow floated above him as his people, these people he's watched evolve and gained more riches than they ever imagined, and that he'd have to leave them. They would fall back into ruin without him. He knew that for a fact and that bother him. But the tight grip of Gojira's hand on his side reminded him of the reality that all in all he was still mortal. He was still beneath this statue of a man. 

"No. Let's...let's wait." He suggests as he pushes Gojira back a bit. Luckily, he manages to get the man to move away. 

"Wait for what baby? You ain't a virgin so no need for that marriage talk." Gojira laughs at his joke. "Or what? You want Mothra to be here too?" 

_Neither. I just want you to stop touching me. I would love for you to leave me and my sons and my people._ Rodan doesn't say it, and only nods his head as if Gojira's last words were what he wanted. Gojira chuckled, pouncing Rodan again and giving him a big wet kiss. 

"Kinky. I love it~" He walks away into the living room, throwing his large body back on the couch and turning on the tv. Rodan stays in the kitchen, not knowing what his next moves were to be. His eyes momentarily land on one of the knives he has hanging on the wall. He could stab Gojira. Slice him up and kill him. But Rodan quickly throws that out the window. The only people able to wound Gojira was Rodan's former lovers, and they had used their extraterrestrial properties to do so. Rodan, though flowing with magma and fire in him, he was still a mortal man with mortal composture. A knife will only irritate the great Gojira. And what then? Will he retaliate and slaughter Rodan and his sons? No, worse, he'll probably just kill his boys and then rape him afterward. 

He was stuck again. Back to square one. He was home, yes for now, but he was still trapped. The invisible collar around his neck tightened more and more as the hours...days go by. But he goes through with it. He complies and he obeys and he acts like a good servant again. If not for himself than for his spawns; the last bit of his lost loves. Gojira seems complacent with them as long as Rodan tends to him. Treat Gojira like his king, as the god had informed him. And Gojira didn't shy away from his clear sexual attraction towards Rodan. Touching. Kissing. Biting and smelling and catcalling. Rodan began to hate the word _baby_ no matter how it was used.

"Papa! Papa! Tenemos que movernos!? I made some friends! So did Rai!" The curly-haired boy cried as he ran to his Papa's legs. He hugged around them as he cried. Rodan patted his head and cooed. 

"I'm sorry mi amor, but we do. But you still have a few days left. Go back and play while you can, okay?" He crouches down and wipes the tears of his son. A warm smile on his face. Rodan tried not to cry himself. The sad look in Fuego's eyes reminded him of Kevin. God, he missed Kevin. He missed Ichi and Ni. He wanted them here. He wanted them to be here hugging on their sons. They'd protect Rodan. They'd protect them all from Gojira. But no, they're gone forever. 

Fuego stops sniffling and runs back outside to play with his friends. After he leaves, Rodan walks out of the kitchen and starts to head towards the bedroom. Gojira gets up and follows. When they are a few steps from the door, Gojira wraps his arms around Rodan again. 

"You want more kids? We can make more friends for those little bas- boys if you just-" Rodan wiggles out of his grip. The way he said that. The way he almost called his precious sons bastards had made something snap in Rodan. He faces that shit-eating grinning of a man and with no thought at all he slaps him across the face; hard. 

"Go fuck a prostitute! Go fuck a tree! Anything but me por el Amor de Dios!" He shouts with anger. Gojira still faces away in the direction the slap had made him turn. He starts to snort, the chuckle, the laugh wildly. And in a split second his eyes go dark. His teeth become fangs as a gut-wrenching growl leaves his body. Rodan steps back, trying to get into the room and close the door, but Gojira grabs him. He holds him so tight that his skin bruises under those fingers. 

"I'm done fucking wait!" Gojira storms into the bedroom, kicking the door with a loud slam behind him. Rodan is thrown on the bed. He crawls back until his head hit the headboard. Gojira jumps him. Biting and clawing and nipping and violating him. 

"Gojira no!! Master stop get off of me!!" Rodan shouts at the top of his lungs. Someone has to hear him. Anybody. "I'm sorry please no!!" 

"Papa!!" Rai and Fuego stand in the doorway with shoes and a belt in their hands. Seeing their Papa in destress puts them in a rage and they jump on Gojira. They punch and hit and slap and kick. They unleash hell on the man with no mercy. And while the hits aren't doing much damage, it sure was annoying and ruined the mood. Gojira growled again, throwing the kids off of him and stomping out the room. Rodan pants for a bit before he starts to cry. Damnit why must he always cry? 

His twins get up, not caring about their own small injuries and only for their parent. They crawl to him and him tight. 

"We'll keep the bad man away Papa. He won't hurt again." Rai says. 

"Mmhm, as long as we live we will protect you Papa." Fuego reinforces. Rodan sniffles, hugging his sons close and tight. He's shaking. He knows something bad will happen now. 

"My boys. My precious boys. I will love you always." He kisses each of their foreheads. 

Gojira will have no mercy for them now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. The scene you've all been waiting for is coming up! Peace to the fallen ;) Get y'all napkins and tissues ready!!!


	9. THIS IS IT (AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!

I have finally decided to officially end this story. I apologize to those who had waited for this to update (which I assume is very few). 

So why am I ending this story you may ask? Well, there's a bunch of complicated reasons but the main being that the way I have characterized these guys no longer matches my current personalities for them. That, and the AU itself no longer holds up as good. 

Another issue is that I never knew when to end it. Now my current fics have a set ending yet this one never did. I never knew how it was going to go and that's pretty bad for me personally. 

Will there be a fic coming soon that is similar to this? Well, yes and no. As far as tone and such YES! But it will also be more graphic by all means (language, subject, violence, sex, etc.) While I can't give a set time on when it comes out I can say I will work on the flaws that this story had. 

Again, I'd like to apologize to anyone who was holding out that this story was going to be continued. I hope my next work will be just as good for you as this one was. 


End file.
